


Prompt: Storm

by eris_discordia



Series: Weekly Prompt [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Can be either platonic or romantic, Gen, I Tried, Implied Akashi Masaomi, Implied Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga, Not Beta Read, POV Akashi Seijuurou, POV Bokushi, mentioned gom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris_discordia/pseuds/eris_discordia
Summary: Prompt 3: StormHow Bokushi's view on the Seirin light and shadow duo throughout the inter high to winter cup.
Series: Weekly Prompt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845463
Kudos: 3





	Prompt: Storm

When the news Tetsuya found a new light, he had an inkling that this person will cause some ripple effect into their group. But… as he looked at the view in front of him, he’ll observe the threat this person gave to their group. If this new light is a threat to them, he’ll eliminate this person. 

They started to keep an eye on this person when Seirin beat Ryouta in the practice match. Mostly, they all see this new light as a pest that needs to be crushed. Like others. He’ll show to their phantom sixth man that his judgement is clouded with his desire to destroy them. That his decision to challenge them is the most foolish decision he ever made. 

A taste of reality, that’s what this person and Tetsuya need after the news they beat Shirintaro. Both Atsushi and Daiki are the perfect choices to do this task. And Daiki’s in Tokyo is perfect. He can show these imbeciles of how idiotic they behave and crushed them. Being destroyed by the monster as what all those pests told their Ace. 

But Daiki isn't a monster. For now, Daiki’s one of his chess pieces, just like the Miracles and Satsuki. Tetsuya too. 

Such a disgrace and pathetic performance Tetsuya shows them. Stagnant by time. Letting the past bound him and stop him from developing. And that pitiful creature he called light, he, unfortunately, bound that person with his chain. Dragging him down and dimming the already dim light. 

He can’t stop the small chuckle left from his mouth. Ah… Tetsuya, no matter how many times you and your light stood up, you two can’t defeat us. Not if you didn’t let go the tie you unconsciously put to that person. That person’s light isn’t dim. Just being clouded and hidden. All it needs is just one push, and that light will start to get brighter. 

Eyes on the shogi board, his mind planning to push all six of them to one stage. Winter cup. With Tetsuya, Shintaro and Daiki in the same prefecture, to bring all six almost impossible.  _ Almost _ . He smirked and a hand reached out to one of the pieces on the table. No one will ever forget this year's winter cup. 

Calling his former  ~~friends~~ teammates was not disappointing. Not when he was finally able to see that person storming into their circle and demanding their attention. His red eyes burning with the storming fire, if not careful might burn and consume the owner and people surrounding. And those eyes were fully on him. Assessing him. Digging deep into his soul. 

With a pair of scissors on his hand, he thrust it into Kagami Taiga’s face. Not to his eyes, even though he wanted to. And he knew he was able to dodge it. If Kagami Taiga can’t avoid it, then he’s not used to standing in their circle. Even though he walked in like how entered into their life. Fearless and forceful. 

Watching him and Daiki clashing each other. As if they dance a beautiful and exciting choreography dance. He can’t tear his eyes off them. Especially that redhead with a pair of burning storm eyes.  _ What kind of dance will Kagami Taiga perform when they are both on the court? _ He pondered as he watched Tetsuya pass the ball onto his new light’s hand and made their winning point. 

Once Seirin met with Yosen, he saw one of the causes of Kagami Taiga’s light wasn’t as bright as it should be. Whilst he played well, his performance wasn’t stunning and powerful like his dance with Daiki. Particularly when he faced that so-called brother of his. Until around the third quarter that is. 

Yet, he thought as he watched the game progress,  _ this still isn’t Kagami Taiga. The wild and beautiful and powerful Kagami Taiga.  _ He eyed Ryouta and the redhead talking before Seirin Ace went back to court. Frowning a bit, he wondered what this ugly feeling he felt as Tetsuya’s new light played freely without the weight of emotion and overthinking bound him. By the end of the game, all he thought of was Kagami Taiga and this weird feeling. Though, he still noted that Tetsuya started to dig his own grave.

_. _

_.. _

_ … _

_ Oh _ , _ I’m infatuated with Kagami Taiga _ . 

When the realisation finally dropped in his mind, he sighed heavily inside his mind. Now… how should he hide this feeling. Especially  _ him _ . Although, Seirin Ace didn’t make it easy to hide. His emotion was a bit of a mess during Seirin vs Kaijou.  _ Come to me fast, Kagami Taiga. End this game and come to me _ . 

He saw  _ him _ among the spectators. Eying him with the same gaze that judging his every action. Tonight will be the make or break for him. He'll make  _ that person _ to finally acknowledge him. 

The ball was up and the final game started. 

Those red stormy eyes, all on him. Trying his best to defeat him. Seirin Ace’s mind thinking of all the possible actions that he'll make. If anyone else, he'll have a chance to steal the ball but not him, Akashi Seijuurou. How unfortunately that the game slowly turned into his side. And now they play his game. 

This where he'll show Tetsuya that he can be replaced with a better one. This will be the end of Tetsuya's title as the phantom sixth man. Alas, he should never underestimate the person named Kuroko Tetsuya. To overwrite his lack of presence, fall back to shadow, not an ordinary person can truly do that. 

Really, Kagami Taiga is like a tiger ready to punch its prey. His determination and his skill isn't something that can be scoff off. If he is on a much stronger team, this match will be more intense. 

However… as he eyed his teammates’ performance, Seirin isn't a team that can be underestimated. 

Really, how useless these idiots can be. He really can't depend on any of them. 

_ Then, he'll do everything by himself. _

The thrill of battling with Kagami Taiga and proving to Seirin Ace that he never reached him was incredible. Even more exciting when they both clash in the Zone. Yet, he is still one step ahead of Kagami Taiga. He is always one step ahead. 

But Tetsuya destroyed his advantage on Kagami Taiga. And Seirin took a point when their ace dunked and knocked him down. 

His mind can’t comprehend the situation at all. One might already be bad, but he was allowed two. Two mistakes in a row. 

And everything collapsed. He felt like his world shattered. The easy play he stumbled. Bad decisions here and there. 

And he heard the voice in his head. His other-self. The one he locked when he took control of the body. 

No. He won’t give up this body just yet! He can still prove tha- 

Everything crumbled already. And he wanted to laugh. His other self wanted him to stay and called him his little brother. How can his other self still do that when he helped destroy things that  ~~ they ~~ he treasures the most. His bond with his teammates in Teiko. The only friends he ever made. 

Sitting in the darkness of mind, he watched. He watched Tetsuya immediately recognize his other-self. He watched how Rakuzan rise with his other self plays. He watched Kagami Taiga open the second gate and defeated Rakuzan. 

_ He _ abandoned them. Yet Kagami Taiga took them in. Let them both into his life. Teach them normal life even though his own father wasn’t there for most of his time. 

Kagami Taiga entered into their life via Tetsuya and basketball. And they are all grateful for that although each of them showed it in their own way. 

Even though his other self let him take over from time to time, he was scared. He didn’t want to destroy whatever this his other self has now. Or losing Kagami Taiga. 

One day, he probably will come out and do something good for once. But until then, he was content watching everything at the sideline and talked with his other-self. 


End file.
